1. [Field of the Invention]
The present invention relates to a video game apparatus for playing a game while seeing a game image on a display and an image synthesizing method thereof.
2. [Description of the Related Art]
Video games have now be broadly played. In recent years, the contents and operating means of many video games have been more complicated. Players lost interest in playing simple games will desire any more complicated and high-level game. Thus, the contents and operating means of the video games tend to be increasingly complicated.
To play such a complicated game, the prior art has provided a game machine in which a player must read an explanatory note on an operation panel to understand the contents and operation process of a game before it is started.
However, an arcade game machine is played by many and unspecified players. It is impossible that all the players read the explanatory note prior to start of the game. Even if an interesting game is developed on purpose, the players may keep a distance from the game because the contents or operational process of the game are more complicated. This raised a problem in that the operation rate of the arcade game machine will not increase.
If the contents and operations of the game are particularly complicated, the players cannot often understand the contents of the game by the explanatory note only on the game apparatus. In such a case, a player may lose the will to play. Even though a player plays the game, the player would not enjoy the game sufficiently to lose the player's will to play again.